the_time_crisis_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 49
"Time Crisis, episode 49, I'm told. We've got a big episode for you - Jake and I are gonna talk to Sweet Martha, lord of the Minnesota state fair. We'll also be talking to old CT about the band Phish. That, plus some great listener emails, Ben & Jerry's, and Imagine Dragons. All this and more, on Time Crisis." Episode Guests *"Sweet" Martha Rossini Olson - owner of Sweet Martha's Cookie Jar *Chris Tomson (a.k.a. CT) - musician, drummer for Vampire Weekend Topics Sweet Martha calls in to talk all things cookies and Minnesota with Jake and Ezra. A listener email prompts a discussion on Phish fanaticism, with CT phoning in to give his expert opinion on the groups and to detail the recent 'Bakers Dozen' shows. They brainstorm a possible 'Vampire Weekend Halloween Twix' no repeats show over two nights (though "Giving Up the Gun" would be played on both nights). Another email peels back the corporate shenanigans of Ben & Jerry's from their humble Burlington beginnings to corporate sell-outs. Jake and Ezra ponder celebrity name favors and the elusive grape ice cream.During the Top Five, Ezra concocts an elaborate theatrical version of Major League Baseball where he creates the pompous persona Lord Haddaway, and he and Jake take a bit of a dive into the lyrics of "Rapper's Delight". Segments *Time Crisis Hotline *Mail Bag *Corporate Food History *Top Five Continuity *Episode 45 - Jake talks about meeting Sweet Martha *Vampire Weekend *Grateful Dead *Core Values Quotes "Maybe Ben & Jerry's, based on their trajectory from 1978 to the present, became such a huge, evil corporation that they eventually created the simulation that we all live in, and are harvesting organs from us in some Matrix-like reality." - Ezra Ezra: "I would wear like a pink polo shirt under my Yankees uniform and pop it." Jake: "Not an option. Ownership's gonna lose their mind." Fun Facts A new drop for the Corporate Food History segment, created by Jorma Taccone of The Lonely Island, is debuted. Music Top Five Top Five on the Billboard chart : 2017 # "Despacito (feat. Justin Bieber) Remix" - Luis Fonsi & Daddy Yankee # "Wild Thoughts (feat. Rihanna & Bryson Tiller)" - DJ Khaled # "Unforgettable (feat. Swae Lee)" - French Montana # "Believer" - Imagine Dragons # "That's What I Like" - Bruno Mars : 1979 # "Good Times" - Chic # "Bad Girls" - Donna Summer # "The Main Event / Fight" - Barbra Streisand # "Gold" - John Stewart # "My Sharona" - The Knack Songs Played *"One of Us" - ABBA *"Wichita Lineman" - Glen Campbell *"Raspberry Beret" - Prince & The Revolution *"Golgi Apparatus (Live)" - Phis *"China Cat Sunflower (Live In Paris)" - Grateful Dead *"Punch You In the Eye (Live)" - Phish *"Fluffhead" - Phish *"Brian and Robert" - Phish *"Levitate" - The Palms *"Nobody Beats the Biz" - Biz Markie *"On the Road Again" - Willie Nelson *"Roses Are Free" - Ween *"What Would You Say" - Dave Mattews Band *"Day-O (The Banana Boat Song)" - Harry Belafonte *"My Sharona" - The Knack *"That's What I Like" - Bruno Mars *"Gold" - John Stewart *"Believer" - Imagine Dragons *"Masterpiece Theater Theme (Rondeau)" - Eric Hammerstein & London Promenade Orchestra *"The Main Event / Fight" - Barbra Streisand *"Unforgettable (feat. Swae Lee)" - French Montana *"Bad Girls" - Donna Summer *"Wild Thoughts (feat. Rihanna & Bryson Tiller)" - DJ Khaled *"Good Times" - Chic *"Rapper's Delight" - The Sugarhill Gang *"Despacito (feat. Justin Bieber) Remix" - Luis Fonsi & Daddy Yankee Category:Episodes Category:Los Angeles Category:Season 3